The Stuffed Bear(Suzuki) Convention
by KilalawakerX3
Summary: What happens when Akihiko tricks Misaki into going to a stuffed bear convention with him? WARNING: Drunken Misaki, Usagi/Misaki UsagixMisaki. Rated T.


AN: Okay, well this is my first Junjou Romantica fan-fiction and I know I probably failed but all my friends at school urged me to write/post it on here :-;. So hopefully you can enjoy it. _Hopefully._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica in ANY way, shape, or form. Just this fan-fiction.

"But I don't wanna go!"  
I hate him.  
"You're going."  
I fucking hate him!

"But I'm going somewhere with Sumi-sempai that weekend!"  
Oops…

"What?", he glared daggers at me.  
"Well, it's just that I don't think it would be that fun going to a stuffed bear convention, soo…." I was looking at my feet and awkwardly poking my fingers together.

Usagi abruptly got to his feet and started towards me. I was sitting on the couch opposite of him. He then roughly pushed me against the couch cushions.  
"Nngh! Stop!" I somehow managed to get out from under him.. I re adjusted my shirt from where the jerk had slipped his hands up it. Damn pervert…  
"Misaki, I lov-" I Had cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
"Hey, I'm going to go to the market. We're low on food." What a lie… Why do I always interrupt him like that? I mean I lo-… Nevermind!

Then I rushed out of the condo, my face red.

I arrived back at my so called home after fleeing from an annoying Usagi-ani.

And as soon as I opened the door to go in there he was. My Usagi-san sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, He was also reading something, but I couldn't quite tell what from this distance. For all I knew, he was back to his normal self.  
"I'm home… I've been thinking about it, and the Stuffed Bear Convention might be kind of fun…" I said nervously, my voice seeming to bounce off the walls. In response Usami just made a 'Mhm' noise.

I got my cell phone out and started dialing.  
"See, I'm calling Sumi-sempai right now to cancel my plans." Then Sumi answered his phone. "Hi, Sumi-sempai? I've got to cancel for this weekend. Usagi-san wants me to do something with him this weekend. I heard him reply with,  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be able to see you later, so it's okay with me."  
"'Kay, thanks for understanding!" I said cheerfully.

I then hung up and looked over to Usagi. He had put down the book he was reading and was wearing a devilish smirk. Damn, I walked right into that one.

~~The Weekend Comes~~

"So, this convention is at one of those five star hotels in Hokkaido?" I questioned half awake. We had gotten up at 5 A.M. and were now in his car on our way to Hokkaido.  
"Yes, it will be a while until we get there. I suggest you get some rest." He said not taking his eyes off of the road.  
I snapped, "And how can I be sure you won't do anything weird to me while I sleep?!" at him.  
"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't risk our lives just to play with you."  
"What?! What does 'play' mean!?"  
"You know very well what it means. Now, shut up and sleep."  
"Whatever…"

Well, I guess I had fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was looking at the intricate patterns of the hotel's ceiling. There were two thoughts that crossed my mind:  
1. How did he get me up here without making it look like we were together in that way?. Answer, he probably didn't even care.. Ugh…  
2. Thank god I'm still clothed.  
He must have gotten a head start down at the convention.

I sat up, the sheets sliding off of me as I did so. I looked around the nicely decorated room.

The walls were a pale blue color. The floors were made of furnished wood. There was a small plush couch and coffee table with a white rug underneath it, on the far side of the room. There was also a kitchenette with a stove, fridge and some counters. Finally there was a veranda that showed a beautiful city of Hokkaido.  
"Wow, this room must of costed a fortune! Good thing 1.3 billion dollars is like pocket money for this family." I sighed.

I got out of the bed and looked to see there was a note on the bedside table.  
It said:

I've went down to join the  
Other guests at the convention.  
You should join me, In fact come down  
As soon as you wake up.

Akihikp U.

"You know what? I think I'd rather not." I began snidely glaring at the note, "I didn't even want to come to this stupid thing and you tricked me!"

I dropped the note into the waste basket. Then went to the fridge to be greeted by many drinks that the hotel provided. Of course, they all have alcohol in them! I thought angrily. Well… maybe it would be okay, just this once. So I picked one of the dizzy inducing drinks out of the fridge, then closed it.

I walked over to the couch and sat on it, while opening the can with a click. I just stared at it for what like an hour before I brought it to my parted lips, taking a sip.

As soon as it entered my mouth I spat it all right back out. It tasted god awful. What I didn't manage to get out of the bitter substance slid down my throat. The places it touched left it parched. I wanted to just dump the can out and throw it away but that would be rude. So, I took another gulp of it and this time I got it all down without vomiting. For some reason, it just made my throat even more dry and irritated. Before I knew it I was downing beers, liquor, tequila and the other drinks that were in there.

I hadn't thought to just get a cup of water after the first beer. All the alcohol was just there when I needed it. My throat had been feeling like a desert, so I thought the drinks would do something to make it stop. It actually did the opposite of what I wanted.

"Hic Baka Usagi! Using me for his stupid BL novels… Hic!" I ambled around the hotel hallways with no intent of going anywhere of great importance. I walked on. I ended up bumping into several walls in my daze. I would say either, "Ow," or, "Dammit," every time I did so.

I soon came to an elevator and stared at it dumbfounded. Then, a high-pitched ding noise sounded and the doors slid open. The three people in the elevator stepped out leaving it empty for me. I stumbled in, the automatic doors snapping at my heels. I grumbled, slouching against the wall beside the door. Doing so it caused a lot of the buttons for the different floors to light up. It was about a minute before the doors opened up again. I tripped on the small opening where the floor and elevator shaft met. I fell miserably onto the cold, unforgiving floor.

At the moment it seemed like a very nice place to sleep my drunken self away, but got up anyway. I was driven by some unknown cause to keep going.

As I stumbled around my senses were extremely numbed. I could still feel pain, just not as much… The still sane part of my mind began to wonder when I would sober up… I tripped the whole way through the lobby. Getting many bewildered and judging stares. Others, would point at me then whisper to the person standing next to them.

I had finally made it to the next room, where I say someone very familiar.

A couple of meters from me I saw the blurred image of Usagi's back. He was wearing a turtle-neck shirt and was holding Suzuki-san in his left arm. In front of him was a man unknown to me. He was speaking to Akihiko. They looked like they were having a good time too. Both of them were chuckling as if they had been friends forever. (I know that's a bit OOC of Usagi but just go with it. It's for the sake of the story.)

I immediately felt a surge of anger and jealousy go through me. Usagi-san is mine! Hic. I thought.

I let out a disapproving growl as I stomped towards them, loud and disoriented. Akihiko had obviously heard me because he turned around to see what all the commotion was about. When he had fully turned around his eyes landed on a very pissed looking me.

I brought my hand up to slap him on the face, hard. Before I could even start to bring my hand down to do so, he caught it.  
"L-let go!" I stammered, now losing confidence in my "plan."  
"You're drunk," Usagi began, sniffing the air. "You reek of alcohol." He was unfazed by my futile attempts to wrench my hand out of his grip. "Excuse me, I'm afraid we'll have to continue our conversation later." he said to the other man respectively, as he dragged me, kicking and screaming to our hotel room.

Once we were in the room Usagi slammed the door shut and it automatically locked. I was thrown onto the room's bed, it making a loud creak as my body slightly bounced back up from the impact.  
Before I could get up to flee the bed's premises', Usagi had gotten on top of me and was straddling my hips, effectively preventing me from moving an inch. The flush on my cheeks rose when I tilted my face up to see the lustful gaze that adorned Usagi's face. How can he go from pissed off to aroused? It just doesn't make any god damn sense. I thought irritably.  
My thoughts of disapproval were interrupted when a husky whisper was on my ear,  
"I'm out of Misaki. I need to..." He paused momentarily, "fill up." the hot breath of his on my neck sent shivers of pleasure through me.  
Usagi lifted my shirt up and hastened to take the whole thing off.  
Somewhere along the way my protests of "No! Stop!" had died in the back of my throat. Instead I let out pleasured noises as my lover began to play with my nipples. They grew erect and rosy and I could feel myself become hard. Our lips were brought together by Usagi in a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. He won in the fight for dominance as usual.

"Mmm..." I moaned into his mouth. I pulled away to regain some of my much needed oxygen. When they were pulled apart a thin trail of saliva connected our lips together.

I was snapped out of my daze when I felt Usagi's hand enter my pants connect with that part of my body. I shut my eyes tight. I sat up and wrapped my arms around Usagi's shoulders. I tensed up and squeezed my lover's arms.  
U-Usagii.." He continued his ministrations, then he put his mouth close to my ear again.  
I'm going to make a mess of you, Misaki."

And he did. Fucking my senseless.

~~ The Next Day~~

I woke up the next day to the worst hangover of my life.  
"Oh, god. What happened last night?" My mind was still hazy from whatever happened last night. I stood up getting off of the bed, I was met with a searing pain in my ass. I fell to the floor with a loud Thump. I groaned and cursed the outcome of me standing.

Apparently, Usagi was sleeping next to me on the bed because I saw his tousled head of hair rise and look over the edge of the bed at me. The look on his face was un-amused.  
"That was stupid." He commented, still on the bed. I glared up at him. "So, do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, unaffected by my scowling face.  
"How the hell should I know? I'm suffering from a massive hangover!" he smirked and got a gleam in his eyes at my response.  
"So… You don't remember getting drunk and coming down to the convention. Making a fool of yourself, then trying to slap me?" My eyes widened, he continued on.  
"Or, when I took you back to our room and did dirty things to you? Hmm?"  
My face is now a maroon-ish color and his smirk even more devilish than before. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, yelling, "I'm going to take a shower now!" along the way.  
"Heh." Usagi chuckled, opening his laptop. He typed his latest idea for his next Jun'ai Romantica novel.

AN: Well yeah, depending on reviews (if I get any T^T) I might make a Junjou Egoist one! I already have some ideas in store for my favorite little mis-communicators~ Please review/fave if you liked it. I would GREATLY appreciate it~


End file.
